Rescue from Privet Drive
by davyt0247
Summary: When Vernon rapes Harry, Ginny is right at Harry's side.  With her help will Harry ever recover from his experiance?  Warning!  Contains description of rape.  FOR ADULTS ONLY!  I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing except the plot. Takes place after Goblet of Fire. Fudge refused to believe Voldemort returned, and was immediately sacked and replace with Amelia Bones. Harry defeats Voldemort during his sixth year. Petunia died during a Death Eater raid on a Muggle shopping center. I think that is enough from me, Let's Go!)

Rescue from Privet Drive

Harry sighed, once again he was sitting in the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive a few weeks after returning from his 6th year at Hogwarts.

He had managed to defeat Voldemort on Halloween the previous school year; Voldemort was gone, the war was over, and Dumbledore _**still**_ made him go back to Privet drive. "To protect you from any escaped Death Eaters" he said. Harry couldn't believe it, Dumbledore knew Harry hated it at the Dursley's, and he was still here.

As soon as he had defeated Voldemort Harry immediately found Ginny Weasley and asked her to be his girlfriend, although he had invited her to the Yule Ball during his fourth year, they hadn't become close until the summer before his fifth year. Even he could see the fact that Ginny was still smitten with him. It had been a difficult year with all of his training, but Ginny had keep him grounded, she reminded him of what her was fighting for, a real life, away from the prophesy (A/N: Dumbledore told him just after Christmas break during his fifth year) and his fame.

Having been busy facing Voldemort, Ginny had filled him in on what had happened while he had been fighting Voldemort, her parents had sacrificed themselves to save her life, along with the lives of her brothers. Colin Creevey, Anthony Goldstein and Zachariah Smith, along with over thirty others had given their lives in defense of Hogwarts. Thankfully Remus and Tonks were among the survivors.

And so, the evening of July 17th found Harry, hungry as usual, Uncle Vernon seemed intent on starving Harry to death before his birthday. Thankfully his relatives were allowing him to use Hedwig to send letters to Ginny. She seemed to be taking her parent's deaths fairly well, but Harry also knew just how it felt to lose someone so close to you. He would have to comfort her in any way that he could as soon as he was back at the Burrow. As he was pondering this, his Uncle suddenly came into his room, and without saying a word, drove his fist into Harry's chest, braking several ribs. _"Just great" _Harry thought to himself _"I survive this place for 15 years, just to have my Uncle kill me two weeks before I can get out of here. Help me Ginny! "_ He was unconscious a second later.

A week later

Ginny was worried, it had been a week since she had gotten her last letter from Harry, and Hedwig had returned with her letter still attached. Something was definitely wrong. As she was wondering how she would find out what was happening, she heard the Floo activate. Running into the living room, she saw Neville Longbottom along with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot step out of the fireplace. A plan quickly formed in her mind.

"Hi Ginny, good to see you" Neville told her as he hugged her in greeting.

Susan was the first to notice that Ginny was concerned about something. "Is something wrong Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, "Harry hasn't replied to any of my letters since last week, something is wrong, I know it."

Hannah spoke up, "Do you want us to check on him Ginny?" When Ginny nodded, Hannah continued, "Then if you could tell us where he lives, the three of us will go check on him."

"Number 4 privet drive, Little Winging, Surrey," Ginny replied "I know he has had a hard life with is relatives, I have a bad feeling that they might be harming him."

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll go to his house right now," Susan told her, "Do you want to come with us?" Ginny nodded and with that she, Susan, Neville, and Hannah walked outside and Disapparated, headed to Little Winging.

Harry was in trouble and he knew it, for the last week, his Uncle Vernon had found some excuse for beating and raping him (even though Harry never left his room) and would beat Harry until Harry lost consciousness. Harry, couldn't see properly as his glasses had been broken during the second attack, therefore, he only vaguely saw his someone enter his room, bracing himself, Harry waited for his Uncle to start beating and raping him. His worst fears were confirmed when he was turned onto his stomach and he felt something round and warm penetrate his arse.

As soon as Neville and the girls arrived at Harry's home, they drew their wands and cautiously entered the house. Looking around, they noticed that there wasn't a picture of Harry anywhere. A second later, a smack could be plainly heard. When they reached the source of the noise they could see a naked man moving on top of a small form who was crying. A tuft of unruly black hair told them, it was Harry. Neville wasted no time in stunning the man. Susan immediately sent a messenger Patronus to her Aunt Amelia asking her to come to Privet Drive with some Aurors, while Ginny and Susan comforted Harry.

Harry was shocked when the beating suddenly stopped. An instant later, a small but warm hand was gently placed on his forehead, the the heard a soft female voice mutter, "Its alright Harry, we stunned your Uncle and are calling the Police, then we'll get you to the hospital." Although he couldn't see, when her flowery scent hit him and he heard her voice, he knew instantly who it was, "Ginny? Is that you?"

"It's me Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah are here too, I was concerned when you didn't respond to any of my letters. Don't worry we're getting you out of here." Just then Susan appeared, "Aunt Amelia should be here with some Aurors in a moment."

A moment later, Amelia Bones and two Aurors who Ginny recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, entered the room. The instant he saw Harry's condition, Kingsley immediately ran outside and Disapparated, headed for St. Mungo's, so he could set up security there. Tonks in the meantime was gathering evidence from the room, and taking statements from Ginny, Neville, Susan, and Hannah. A moment later, the Healers from St. Mungo's had arrived and were busy stabilizing Harry so he could be safely transported to the wizarding hospital. Ginny refused to be left behind, so after she asked Neville to tell her brothers what had happened, she grabbed onto the Portkey that took Harry to the hospital.

A few moments after Harry was Portkeyed away, Kingsley, who had returned just after Harry was taken away, was just finishing bagging and tagging the evidence that he had found Harry's room when he heard Tonks' voice, "When I get my hands on those bastards, I'm going to make them regret the day they were born!" Three other voices screamed in outrage "They are going to PAY!" Having finished, he went downstairs and found his partner, seething in front of a small cupboard that was tucked away under the stairs. The door was open, when Kingsley looked in, he saw a small mattress sitting there. The cupboard had obviously been Harry's "bedroom" at some point. After taking photographs, the Aurors left, Neville, Hannah, and Susan then disapparated to St. Mungo's to check on Harry.

Kingsley and Tonks reappeared at a Police station, after introducing themselves to the desk sergeant, a female police officer appeared, who introduced herself as Anita Jackson. "What can I do for you today," she asked.

After Tonks and Kingsley explained to Officer Jackson what they had found, she asked them "Who is the victim?"

"The victim's name is Harry Potter," Tonks answered.

"My word, of all the people who it could have been, Harry Potter definitely wasn't one of them. You two are a Aurors aren't you?"

"Kingsley and Tonks were shocked, "H-How did you know," Kingsley asked.

"My husband is a Healer at St. Mungo's, so I know all about the wizarding world."

Tonks them spoke up, "Can charges be pressed against the Dursley's?"

After a moment, Officer Jackson answered, "We'll have to get him examined by a regular doctor, it just so happens that my husband is a licensed physician, he will be able to do the examination and it will hold up in court. The prosecutor will probably want to have Harry examined by a psychologist." At the Aurors confused look, she explained, "A psychologist specializes in mental health. A good defense Lawyer will probably try and convince a jury that Harry is mentally unstable."

Tonks nodded in understanding, "So a psychologists testimony can prove that wrong."

"Correct; now, I'll inform my boss about this, and then I'll go the Privet Drive and collect the evidence." Three hours later, Officer Jackson had all of the evidence, the prosecution would need to put Vernon Dursley behind bars for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is the next one, this hasn't been beta'd so if there is a beta who would like to look this over I would really appreciate it. I'm also hard at work on my other story, meaning of love. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days, Review please!

Rescue from privet Drive: Chapter 2, recovery

Two days later,

Ginny Weasley was sitting at Harry's bedside, the place where she had been for the past two days with the exception of using the loo and taking a shower at the Burrow.

She had talked to Harry during her visits, because Healer Jackson, the head healer of the ward that was treating Harry, had told her that some patients responded to verbal reassurance from a loved one. She had tried to deny the fact that she loved Harry, but Healer Jackson had seen right through her act, so he made sure that she would not be disturbed when she was with Harry, he also arrangements for her to stay by Harry's side as often as she could, therefore, she almost never left his side.

Ginny then thought about how Harry had improved under the determined care of the hospital staff. After examining Harry when he arrived, Harry's injuries included, several broken bones in his left arm, several cracked ribs, his right leg was broken, and he was suffering from severe malnutrition. Harry had immediately been given a nutritional potion to try and give Harry's body the nutrients it needed. The bones were set and the breaks were healed. While other Healers and assistant Healers were doing this, Healer Jackson was explaining all of this to Ginny so she wouldn't be alarmed by what they were doing.

That had been yesterday, and while Harry had been slowly improving, there wasn't much else that could be done until he woke up. Ginny sighed while she was brushing her hair, she knew how much Harry loved running his fingers through her hair, just as much as she loved running her fingers through his is she was honest with herself. Half an hour later, she laid her head down on the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry groaned slightly as he awoke. He couldn't tell where he was at first, Cracking his eyes slightly, he took in his surroundings, He was lying on a bed in a sterile white room, there was the distinct odor of magical cleaners, and best of all, his Ginny was right beside him, asleep but she was with him. Now reassured, Harry carefully placed his left hand in her right. A moment later, he fell asleep.

The next morning, when Ginny woke, something seemed different. After a moment, she realized that Harry's left hand was now in her right. Not having the heart to disturb him by removing her hand from his, she used her right to gently run her fingers through his fringe. After a while, she felt Harry's hand squeeze hers, looking into his eyes, she found herself staring into his bright green eyes.

Meanwhile at the courthouse...

Judge Sarah Jefferson was sitting in her chambers reading through her schedule for the day. It was almost time for her last arraignment for the day, which was Vernon Dursley vs. the Crown. Five minutes later, at 3:00 in the afternoon, she was seated in the courtroom and brought the arraignment to order. Judge Sarah first asked the prosecutor, Amanda Anderson to speak.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, the defendant, Vernon Dursley deserves to be placed in prison for the rest of his life for the treatment of his nephew, Harry Potter. According to a statement taken from Mr. Potter who is in critical condition at the Hospital, until the age of eleven his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs." Amanda had to pause here for the cries of outrage that came from the jury's direction. Also his hospital records show numerous injuries that were never properly treated and severe malnourishment. Harry's condition does not occur overnight. This has been going on for years. We may not be able to give Harry his childhood back. But you can make sure he gets justice." Amanda then turned to the Judge, "Nothing further, your Honor."

Vernon's defense attorney then stood. "Vernon Dursley has always been a model citizen. He hod a very good job at the Grunnings Drill Company. He has a fine son who attends school at Smeltings academy for boys. Harry is a trouble maker and is delusional. The punishments the Mr. Dursley gave Harry were just and fair."

After he finished, Judge Sarah turned to Vernon, "Mr. Dursley, you have heard the charges against you, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your Honor," he said after standing.

Judge Sarah then turned to the grand jury, "You have heard the case, now it is up to you to decide whether or not there is enough evidence to place Mr. Dursley on trial for the charges against him; remember your verdict must be unanimous.

As the Jury filed into the Jury room and took seats, the Forewoman, stood at the head of the table. After everyone was seated, she began, "I don't know about you all, but I don't see any reason that he shouldn't be tried,. Does anyone disagree?" When on one said anything, the forewoman spoke up again, "Alright then all those who vote to indite Mr. Vernon Dursley of all the charges against him, please raise your hand now." A second later, she counted twelve raised hands, including her own. "Its unanimous, then, let's head back." A moment later they were back in the courtroom. "Madam Foreman, had the Jury reached a decision," the Judge asked.

"We have your Honor, we the jury do hereby indite Mr. Vernon Dursley on one count of child abuse, one count of statutory rape, and one count of child endangerment."

The judge nodded, then turned to Vernon, Mr. Dursley in light of the evidence presented here today, I remand you to the London Jail without bail. The trial will commence in four weeks time." With that, the Judge banged her gavel, stood, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue from Privet Drive Chapter 3: Ginny's tale

When Harry awoke then next morning he was surprised to see that Ginny was still at his bedside. He had been afraid that she would leave him since he wasn't the same anymore. As if she was reading his thoughts, Ginny spoke. "I will never leave you Harry. You may have changed, but I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life. I will stay by your side during your recovery."

When Harry opened his mouth to object, Ginny cut him off. "And don't you dare say that you can do this by yourself, Potter. You will need all of the support you can get. I know that this is different, but I went through an event that changed me forever."

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. "The diary."

Ginny nodded. No one knows exactly what I went through; but you will."

"You trust me that much?"

"Yes, and some of what I went through is similar to what you have just gone through. I'll tell you once we're alone."

"OK Gin."

Hermione came to visit an hour later. After greeting the couple (Ginny had spent the night on a cot that she conjured), and explaining that Ron was helping Fred and George at the shop, she immediately tried to get Harry to talk about what had happened. Ginny however would have none of it, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the older women. "Don't you even think about getting Harry to talk yet; it's too soon. He will talk when he is ready, and not before."

"But, it will help him."

"No it won't" came a new voice. They all turned and say a women who looked to be in her early 20s standing in the doorway. She was wearing a yellow Mind Healers uniform; a Muggle clipboard was in her left hand.

"How is that," Hermione asked.

"When you are dealing with mental injuries and trauma, hurrying is never an option; also, no two cases are the same because no two people or circumstances are the same. The best thing is to take the time and be careful. That is because mistakes aren't easy to fix when you are dealing with the human mind. Besides, his mind is his own, he alone should decide when he is ready to talk, and to whom. No one else should make that decision for him"

Hermione sighed, now that she thought about it, she could see the point.

"And you are," Ginny asked.

"Mind Healer Stephanie Stephens. I have been assigned to your case, Mr. Potter." she told him as she walked up to his bed and held out her hand.

Harry shook her hand "Pleasure to meet you. Now, introductions, this is my longtime girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and the young women with her nose in a book his one of my best friends, Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure to meet all of you, but I need some time alone with Harry" Hermione left after telling him that she would be back later. But before Stephanie could send Ginny out as well, Harry stopped her.

"Ginny is my partner in all that I do, Healer Stephens, anything you tell me will be repeated to her, so she might as well stay. She is also my greatest source of comfort and strength, I would appreciate it if she stays."

Healer Stephens nodded, she could see the love they had for each other, a love that Harry would need if he was going to recover.

Three hours later, a plan for Harry's recovery was decided on, and Harry and Ginny were alone in his hospital room. It was then that Harry remembered that Ginny had something to tell him, "What was that story you were going to tell me, Gin?"

Ginny sat on the bed and asked, "Will you hold me while I tell you?" Harry nodded, "Of course I will, sweetheart." "You remember the diary. What you don't know is that Tom forced me to see what he was up to while he was a student here. He would rape girls and the oblivate their memories so they couldn't report him. When he was a prefect and Head boy he would force girls, Slytherins especially to give themselves to boys for their detentions, he would even use a disillusion spell so he could watch. Ginny broke down when she finished.

Pushing his disgust at what had happened to the love of his life at what Tom had gotten away with aside, Harry wrapped his arms around his distraught girlfriend and comforted her as best he could. They eventually fell asleep with their arm wrapped around each other. They remained that way until they awoke to a loud and rude voice the next morning.

A/N 2: Review Please! I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Ginny's story isn't my idea. That honor belongs to benperez31, and his wonderful stories Harry Potter and the twists of fate, and Harry Potter and the Prophesized six. I am giving credit where credit it due. If you haven't read it already, READ THEM! THEY ARE FANTASTIC! If you have an idea of a story that I should write, send me a message! Harry/Ginny stories preferred. Vernon's trial will be in the next chapter, and Harry and Ginny must deal with unexpected circumstances.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the mix up, thought it was the new chapter. Sorry about that! Now here's the REAL Chapter 4!

Ginny sat bolt upright, which in turn caused Harry to wake up as well. There standing in front of them, was Ron, his ears and face were as red as his hair. "Why are you in his bed, Ginny?" He roared at the top of his lungs.

"Because his magic destroys the Dreamless Sleep Potions that the Healers give him, and it is the only way he can get a peaceful nights sleep", she replied her voice low but filled with anger.

"But can't you, AUGH!" Before her idiot of a brother could finish his sentence, he was hit by two Bat Bogey Hexes, (A/N 2 Ginny taught it to him so he could keep Ron in line OK?)

"I will do what it takes to help him, Ron, and don't you forget it; now get out or the next hex will be even worse!" Ron ran out of the room as fast as he could.

A second later Bill and his wife Fleur walked into the ward, "Has there been any change," Fleur asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No not really, and the Healers believe that his body has developed a resistance to the Dreamless Sleep Potion because it doesn't have any effect anymore."

Bill sighed, "He probably took more than we thought if the potion doesn't work anymore. As to why I came Ginny, the others want an update, they are all waiting at the Burrow."

"I'm not leaving him"

Fleur then placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "I can produce the Patronus Charm. If there is any change or if he needs you I'll send a message. Until you return I will stay right here and keep watch over my little brother."

Ginny looked at Fleur in surprise "You think of him as your little brother?"

Fleur nodded, "He has been through more than anyone should have to go through. I will do what I can to help him; now run along with your brother. I'll stay here I promise." Ginny nodded and reluctantly left; although she wanted to look after Harry herself, she did trust Fleur.

A few moments later, Ginny was sitting in the living room at the Burrow, telling her brothers and their girlfriends (Pairs are George/Angelina; Fred/Katie; Percy/Penny; and Ron/Hermione)what had happened and what was going to have to happen if Harry was going to recover, when suddenly, a silver Osprey flew into the room. "Ginny, Harry just woke up and panicked when he couldn't see you; get back here. Now!"

Ginny didn't wait, she just jumped up out of her seat, ran straight to the fireplace and used the Floo to go straight to St. Mungo's. Upon arriving she headed straight for Harry's room, and went straight to his side, wrapped her arms around him and whispered soothing and comforting words in his ear "Its alright Harry, I'm right here, I just had to go to the Burrow. I'm right here I didn't leave you."

"Ginny," was all Harry could say before he sobbed into her shoulder. After a long while Harry drew back; now that he had calmed down, with Ginny's help; he realized that Fleur was in the room. He shot her a questioning glance that she noticed right away. "I was here the entire time Ginny was gone, Harry; you were never alone."

"Did I attack you Fleur?"

She shook her head, "Non, you just panicked when you saw my blond hair instead of Ginny's red. Which is completely understandable. I knew she was the only one who would be able to calm you down, so I sent her a Patronus message, she came right away."

"Harry nodded, but he was feeling sleepy again, "Stay with me, Ginny?"

"Of course I will Harry, go to sleep, Fleur and I will be right here."

Two weeks later in a London courthouse, Judge Ashley Williams had been assigned Vernon Dursley's case. Just after calling court into order, a message was delivered saying that evidence of new crimes had been discovered. Upon reading this Judge Williams ordered that Vernon be returned to the Jail while the new charges were investigated. A new trial date was set for two weeks later.

A/N 3: Sorry about the mix up again! I quickly threw this together so you guys would get to read something different. Unfortunetly the original disappered from my computer. So this will have to do. I'll go back through when I have more time and fix any mistakes. Review please! (No Flames though!).

P.S. For the purposes of this story, Fleur's English has improved enough so that she doesn't have an accent. (I can't do justice to her accent so I didn't bother trying OK?)


End file.
